This invention relates to a process for improving the flexibility of absorbent laminates of water-swellable hydrophilic polymer film bonded to wicking substrates.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,822 dated June 13, 1972 that tissue/polyethylene film/tissue laminates can be crimped or embossed to give an improved hand or flexibility or tissue-like feel.
It is also known from French Pat. No. 2,375,985 dated Sept. 1, 1978 that nonwoven fiber sheet/tissue/absorbent layer/tissue/polyethylene film laminates can be made flexible with adhesion to the film by adding an adhesive between the tissue and the polyethylene film followed by transverse creasing or crimping.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,117,184 and 4,176,667, it is disclosed that tissue/aerated absorbent film/tissue laminates can be prepared.
While the laminates disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,184 have good absorption rates for water, urine and other body fluids or exudates, they have a tendency to become brittle and inflexible in atmospheres of low relative humidity. The result is an unacceptable rattle sound when the laminate is flexed and the laminate has a stiff or board-like feel.